


Stubbornness Is Not a Virtue

by Mireille



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: joss100, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-14
Updated: 2007-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireille/pseuds/Mireille
Summary: "Okay, one day? He was going to learn to stop being a smart-ass." Post-Chosen, (very well-)established-relationship, PWP.





	Stubbornness Is Not a Virtue

Okay, one day? He was going to learn to stop being a smart-ass.   
  
Xander didn't know what had gotten into him, really, or why, today, when Giles had looked up from the line he was steadily kissing down Xander's stomach to murmur, "Tell me what you want," he'd decided to tell Giles he wasn't going to beg. He  _liked_  begging, liked it when Giles left him incoherent with lust, helplessly pleading for release.   
  
But today, he'd decided to be a smart-ass, and Giles had obviously taken that as a personal challenge. He was surprisingly strong for an old guy--not that Xander was going to call him an old guy to his face; the last time he had, Giles had been in a bad mood for days--and the next thing Xander knew, he'd been pinned to the bed by Giles's weight while Giles's fingers traced lazy patterns on his skin, his mouth following along to leave kisses in their wake.   
  
Feathery touches, fleeting kisses, and Xander had been just about to ask for more when he'd caught sight of the gleam in Giles's eyes and shut his mouth again. He didn't get that many chances to out-stubborn Giles, but here was one place where it didn't matter that Giles was the head of the Council. Xander could be just as stubborn as he wanted to be.   
  
And it wasn't like he was actually  _suffering_. He'd been tortured; this definitely wasn't it, even if Giles was ignoring all the more sensitive parts of Xander's body. As nice as Giles's touch felt on his shoulder or his hip, there were places he'd rather be touched right now, and Giles ought to be able to tell that, unless he'd suddenly gone blind.   
  
Xander thought about revising his opinion of whether or not it was torture, though, when Giles stopped touching him altogether, rolling away from Xander on the bed. He almost changed his mind about the begging, even, until Giles reached over to tug open the drawer of the nightstand. There wasn't any need for him to beg now, he thought. He'd already won.   
  
And Giles was definitely giving him what he wanted now, easing a pillow under Xander's raised hips, nudging Xander's legs apart, getting his fingers slick with lube. Xander bit his lip to keep from moaning in anticipation, and then, God, finally, Giles' finger was inside him, stretching him, getting him ready for more.   
  
More, and Xander didn't  _have_  to beg for it, because there was a second finger joining the first; he groaned, pushing back against the fingers, trying to urge Giles deeper inside.   
  
Giles didn't seem to be paying any attention to what Xander wanted, though; his fingers moved slowly, his thrusts shallow. Xander clenched his jaw tightly, trying to keep his needy whimpers from escaping. He was making a point, he reminded himself, although he wasn't a hundred percent sure what that point was, any more.   
  
It didn't count as begging if his hips rose up to meet the agonizingly slow slide of Giles' fingers into him; that was a physical reaction he didn't have control over. He couldn't help it, just like he couldn't help the way his fingers twisted in the sheets, clutching them tightly enough that he knew if he looked down at his hands, the knuckles would be white.   
  
And it didn’t count as begging if, when Giles did that thing where he twisted his wrist just  _so_ , and his fingers brushed over Xander's prostate just like  _that_ , Xander forgot all about keeping his jaw clenched and moaned, "Oh, God, oh,  _fuck_ , you're going to kill me." He hadn't actually asked Giles to do anything, and besides, Giles was definitely taking advantage of the fact that he knew exactly how to drive Xander crazy.   
  
But when Giles continued to completely ignore the way Xander was moaning, practically sobbing with every breath from the effort involved in not begging him to just  _fuck_  him already, damn it--not to mention ignoring the way Xander's cock was hard and leaking against his stomach--Xander finally gave up. He raised up on his elbows, looking down at Giles and saying, "Are you going to fuck me, or are you sleeping on the couch tonight?" grinning so that Giles would know he wasn't serious. Well, mostly not serious, at least.   
  
"Since you asked so  _nicely_ ," Giles said, pulling his fingers out and reaching for the lube again, and Xander grinned.   
  
That hadn't been begging; it had been a simple question. He'd won the contest of wills after all.   
  
As he watched Giles' hand slicking his cock with lube, though, Xander thought he could wait until later to point that out. 

**Author's Note:**

> [me on tumblr](https://mireille719.tumblr.com)


End file.
